herofandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-507
SCP-507, known under the alias the "Reluctant Dimension Hopper" (among others), is a Safe-class, human SCP contained within the SCP Foundation. Description SCP-507 is a Caucasian male with blond hair and green eyes. Despite being slightly overweight and speaking in a disrubutable accent, he generally fits the description of a normal human being at first sight. SCP-507's property was intially believed to be that of basic teleportation, as witnesses following its containment described him suddenly disappearing and then reappearing at a different spot sometime later. When questioned about this property however, SCP-507 has noted that while his property could more-or-less be used in that manner, it was more of a "side effect". SCP-507's actual property however involves him suddenly displacing himself from the current reality, only to appear within an alternate reality. SCP-507 describes these alternate realities as having the same landscape, but different inhabitants and climate the actual reality. SCP-507 also mentions that he has no control over when this property occurs, noting that it can occur at the most unexpected times, such as while in the middle of a conversation, while sleeping, or even while using a restroom within the Foundation facility it is contained within. Due to the unpredictabiltiy of SCP-507's property, he is often allowed to roam the facility he is contained within freely, although he has to be accompanied by an agent in the event one of his dimensional shifts occurs, that way, the Foundation is aware of whenever it happens. A tracking device is implanted on him to allow the Foundation to find his location following his return to the current reality, where he is required to return to the facility within a certain amount of time. Personality SCP-507, as his alias suggests, is very reluctant about his property, often seeing it more as a curse rather than a blessing. When travelling to alternate realities, he often becomes notably anxious and afraid due to the fact that he is within an unfamiliar area, which could potentially be dangerous. SCP-507 describes himself as having a fascination in the paranormal and mythological. Due to this, he was eventually granted clearance to interact with the more harmless SCPs within the Foundation. In one case, he grew so attached to SCP-082 that he asked the Foundation if he "could take a vacation there", which the Foundation eventually approved of. History SCP-507 was contained following reports that of an individual repeatedly escaping from an unnamed asylum as witnesses described seeing bright flashes of light before noticing that SCP-507 was missing. Following these reports, the Foundation eventually contained SCP-507 under the designation that he was "being moved to a more secure facility". Trivia In one case of his dimensional shifts while under the Foundation's containment, SCP-507 travelled to a particular alternate reality twice: * In the first trip, SCP-507 described the place as being shrouded in complete darkness. After wondering around awhile, he began to hear a strange breathing sound within close proximity, causing him to panic and curl up in fear, before suddenly returning to the current reality. Following this incident, SCP-507 now carries a flashlight at all times. *In the second trip, SCP-507 returned to find the breathing noise had returned. When he activated his flashlight to discover the breathing's origin, he found himself face-to-face with a man resembling a Men in Black-esque agent, wearing a black business suit and black sunglasses. SCP-507 described the man as having an unnaturally wide smile, and that he was leaning in towards SCP-507. Upon nearly touching him, the "Smiling Man" remarked "Back so soon?". Frieghtened, SCP-507 switched off his flashlight and began firing a handgun he acquired after a prior dimensional shift until he conumed all the ammo; he then curled in fear just like the previous trip before returning once more to the current reality. Navigation Category:Male Category:Internet Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cowards Category:SCP Foundation Heroes